


跳支舞吧！

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)





	跳支舞吧！

成年礼之前 

“你已经是大孩子了，要不要在成年礼舞会上带个女孩子过来给本大爷看看？”

小孩撇了撇嘴，小声嘀咕道“我才不是这种轻佻的人呢……”

“是不是本大爷的笨蛋小鸟根本不会跳舞所以才吸引不到女孩子啊？”  
基尔伯特满眼笑意，弯下身揉了揉路德维希的头。他手上的动作可一点也算不上温柔，原本梳得整齐服帖的柔软金发现在却像马厩里的干稻草，惹得小朋友发出了不满的哼哼声。

“我……才没有呢” 

基尔伯特把腰弯得更低了一些，还煞有介事地把耳朵凑到了弟弟的面前，一脸的不可思议。  
“本大爷没听错吧？你刚刚说你不会跳想让哥哥教你？好吧，本大爷真的十分理解你对兄长的崇敬之情。那就让你本大爷见识一下连弗朗西斯也会惊叹嫉妒的帅气舞姿吧！” 

不顾弟弟一脸“我什么时候说过这种话哥哥别开玩笑”的表情，基尔伯特自顾自地把手搭在他的肩上，拉过他的手放在自己腰间。

“喂…哥哥，你跳的是女步啊……”  
哥哥自然的动作让路德维希一时有些不知所措，委屈哥哥当自己的“女伴”实在让他有些不好意思。

路德维希还是乖乖照做了。  
但当他的手指隔着衣物感受到哥哥腰侧下陷的伤疤时，他却像受惊的梅花鹿一般，怯怯地缩回了手。基尔伯特微笑着把他逃避的手拉过，重新放回原位。

“是又怎样，难道你不愿意和哥哥搭档吗？”

基尔伯特居高临下地盯着弟弟，把还是一株小土豆芽的他完全笼罩在阴影中。路德维希投降似地皱了皱眉毛，向他那倔强又强势的哥哥妥协了。

“阿西，不看着女伴的眼睛是很不尊重的哦。”  
路德维希一句“哥哥又不是女伴”还没到嘴边又被咽了回去，只支支吾吾地说出一句“知…知道了…”

路德维希试探着抬眼偷瞄哥哥。但当目光与对方重合时，他被勒令拾起的勇气又在一霎那烟消云散了——我是怎么回事？做不到，看哥哥的眼睛——路德维希偏过头，薄薄的唇瓣几乎快被自己抿到发白，像是在做什么极其艰难的决定。

“喂，你怕什么啊，本大爷的眼睛又不会把你点着了。”基尔伯特垂下眸子盯着出神的弟弟，语气里是他一贯的戏谑。银发男人捏着小孩的下巴把他的头摆正，让他不得不正视自己。  
两双眼睛近到几乎让路德维希瞳孔失焦，他甚至能感受到哥哥湿热的鼻息。他慌忙地往后退，脚上皮鞋稍高的鞋跟差点让他摔倒。  
基尔伯特用小臂环住他的腰把他揽进怀里 “原来你是想让本大爷揽着你的腰，自己跳女步吗？”   
“我没有！！！！！”

成人礼那天到了 

“准备好了吗我的小土豆芽”   
基尔伯特俯下身帮这个初次梳上背头的小大人整理领结，末了还吐着舌头弯起手指刮了刮他的鼻梁。  
“去找个喜欢的女孩子和她一起跳舞吧！” 基尔伯特拍拍他的屁股，示意他往舞池中央走去。  
可路德维希依然站在原地，像个在舞池旁的角落里等待被邀请的害羞小姑娘，低着头，手指不安地拨弄着礼服的下摆，把可怜的衣料揉得皱巴巴的。  
“怎么了我的小熊，是不好意思吗？你可是本大爷最帅气的弟弟，不论是哪国的公主都会被你吸引的哦！”基尔伯特蹲下身，抬头望着小孩垂下的蓝色眸子。他握了握路德维希渗出了丝丝虚汗的小手，又把那处衣角抚平。“你看！那边穿蓝色裙子的女孩在往这边看哦～本大爷带你去——”

“哥哥！”

路德维希终于忍不住打断了哥哥的话，他的眸子里似乎闪着盈盈的光，像是被炉火融化了的夜空，赤忱坦率又甜蜜芬芳。

“哥哥……我可以 邀请你和我跳舞吗？”


End file.
